


Don't know.

by Shingo



Category: A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shingo/pseuds/Shingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大衛被拋棄在樹林之後。一切結束。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't know.

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing but the illusion and writing.  
> Thanks for watched.

 

 

『開始回收程序。』

 

他被換上一套全白的衣服，帶進一個全白的小房間，裡面除了一張木製椅子擺放在房間中央，其它什麼都沒有。就他一個。三十分鐘前他還在樹林裡哭泣，泰迪坐在他腳邊靜靜地看著。有一個女人走過來，不是媽咪。她問他怎麼會在這裡，為什麼哭。

「媽咪不要我了，因為我不是個真的男孩。」

「我叫Sheila, 跟我來，我們可以讓你成為一個真正的男孩。」

所以他跟著她來到這裡了。

現在他靜靜地坐在椅子上，不走動也不出聲。因為那位女士說只要他乖乖地坐著，再等一下就會有人來將他變成一個真正的小男孩。可是他真的很高興，想要蹦蹦跳跳尖叫著，因為他想到了媽咪的笑容，想到了泰迪的聲音，想到了馬丁。

門開了，但是只有泰迪的身影出現在門口，泰迪走了進來，門又關上了。

「泰迪，你知道他們要怎樣將我變成一個真正的小男孩嗎？」

『我不知道，大衛。』

泰迪一步一步地靠近他，最終，他將走到腳邊的泰迪熊抱起。

「不知道還要多久。你知道嗎？泰迪。」

『我不知道，大衛。』

「等我變成一個真正的小男孩，我就可以回去，媽咪會愛我。亨利也不會再生我的氣，馬丁也會繼續跟我玩了。」

他望著眼前那道純白色的門扇，快樂地說著。

「泰迪，我很喜歡跟馬丁玩遊戲，雖然他說的話都很奇怪，我聽不懂。不過我和馬丁都是媽媽的孩子。媽媽愛我們。」

此時，泰迪熊布偶型機器人突然顫動了一下，站在他的腿上，對他伸出短小的絨毛雙臂。

「泰迪，怎麼了？」

_『我不知道，大衛。』_

布偶柔軟的雙臂接觸到他的臉頰，他覺得有點癢癢的，有點熱度從泰迪的手上散開。

「玩遊戲嗎？我們現在沒有時間玩了，隨時會有人進來，他們要將我變成一個真正的男孩。」

『我不……知道，』

布偶低沉的聲音啞啞地響起，又繼續動了動口部以配合發聲器的步調，但卻不再有任何聲響出現。泰迪黑色的眼珠子在停止通電後失去了閃亮的光澤。

「泰迪，怎麼……」

他沒有將疑問句完成，只是睜大了眼，那是他最後可以移動的身體部位，其它的他再也感覺不到了。

泰迪熊也從男孩的膝蓋上掉了下來。

 

『終止程序完成。』

 

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 在此短文中，泰迪是被操控了去關閉大衛的電源，最終是他們同時被終止了。


End file.
